


Two First Kisses

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson being flustered, Coulson in glasses, Coulson's death, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Firsts, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grant Ward's HYDRA, Humor, Hydra, I needed Skoulson flirts, ICERS, Kissing, PDA, SHIELD Handbook, Skye having Coulson's number, Skye in a fancy black dress, Skye thinks Coulson is adorable, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Spy Stuff, Sweet, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover operation, friends - Freeform, retrieving Kree stuff, undercover kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye didn't mean to be rude. She just didn't realize Coulson had never been kissed. Fluffy fluffy undercover stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two First Kisses

“I think this is the first time we've ever danced.”

“It is,” he agreed, glanced around the room, then smiled at her as they swayed.

The lilting music of the small chamber orchestra, the perfect breeze coming in from the balcony.

Nice night for an illegal arms deal.

She stared back up at him, expression a little unreadable.

“And now, we can say we've danced.”

“Yes,” he answered distractedly, wondering what she meant by that.  They were on coms, after all.

His eyes suddenly narrowed at the entrance to the front behind her.

“How do you feel about dancing with HYDRA?”  
  
“What?” she whispered, pressing herself against him. She curved her hand over his shoulder to lean in closer to his ear.

“Have they spotted us?”

“I don't think so, we can just make our way to the side room,” he said casually, hand pressed against skin of her lower back.  
  
“They must have picked up our trail,” he sighed in frustration.  
  
“Ward knows how they tracked Gordon,” she answered. “He might be tracking _me_.”  
  
“Not one of my better ideas,” he confessed. “Working with Ward.”  
  
“They can't get that object,” she said, setting her jaw. “Ward with Kree weaponry?”  
  
“Let's go,” he said steering her away as the HYDRA men headed in their direction.  
  
“Mmph!”  
  
He didn't get another word out, because her lips were planted firmly against his as she manhandled him until the two men passed them by.  
  
She watched them go over his shoulder then pulled back to look at him, her hands still clasping at his lapels.  
  
“Quick thinking,” she said confidently, as he took her hand and dragged her away with him off the dance floor.

“Wow. That was. A lot of…quick thinking.” 

She watched him smooth down the front of his shirt a few times.

“PDA's make people uncomfortable,” she said, taking point as they headed towards the stairs. “It's in the SHIELD Handbook.”  
  
“I know,” he answered patiently.  
  
“It's in the section about undercover ops,” she nodded, hiking up the skirt of her long black gown as she took the stairs.  
  
“I know,” he answered, following after her.  
  
“Page 58, I think,” she said turning back to check his expression, and enjoying the look of irritation it got her.  
  
“Thank you for the reminder.”  
  
“Are you blushing?” she said, stopping as they neared the corner. 

He buttoned the front of his shirt a little higher. 

“What?” he asked defensively. “No.” 

Denial.  
  
“Okay. A little.”  
  
He trailed after her and pressed the glasses he was wearing looking for the spectrographic signature of the Kree weapon, thrown for a moment by the glasses picking up the Kree DNA in his hand held out in front of him as he followed her around the corner.  
  
“It's just. I haven't done that,” he said, raising a hand to not bump into her, then lowering it before he made contact with skin.  
  
“Done what?” she whispered, lifting her hand to the backs of the unsuspecting HYDRA agents standing in front of a very secure looking door at the end of the corridor.  
  
One flick of her wrist and they were sprawled out on the floor.  
  
“Since I died,” he elaborated, still whispering.  
  
“Sorry, trying to working here,” she said stepping over them and concentrating on vibrating the locking mechanism on the door.  
  
“ _Kissing_ ,” he hissed, toeing them with his dress shoe just to make sure they were out cold.  
  
She turned back to him and gave him a sly smile.  
  
“Does that mean I'm your first?” 

His eyes widened.  
  
“Yes, well, technically...” He said, mulling it over, he pulled out the ICER from under his jacket and aimed it inside as she blew the door.  
  
A few shots later and it was quiet again. The weapons case and some untraceable currency in the form of diamonds side by side on the small table in the room with no windows.

“You could say that,” he replied.

"Nice shooting," she said, looking at the men laid out on the ground as she made a search of the room.

"Thanks," he said, raising his eyebrows. "I've been practicing."

He checked the man slumped against the surface of the table and going into his pocket for his credentials.  
  
“Special forces,” he frowned, then looked over at her. “Talbot’s people?”  
  
“See anything else?” she asked, as he looked around the room. Her outline glowing the same way his hand had.  

He tilted his head for a moment studying her.  
  
“Just you.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, walking toward him and taking the glass off of him, then pushing the button to tuck them in his pocket. 

“For what?” he asked, hefting the suitcase with his metal hand, covered over with a skin-like coating to make it pass as something human. 

“Your first kiss,” she replied. “For being so… _uncouth_.” 

“Uncouth,” he repeated, rolling the word around for a moment. 

“I should make it up to you,” she added, checking hallway before heading towards one of the upstairs bedrooms, following their planned escape route. 

“Not necessary, thanks,” he answered, closing the door after them then going to check the window. 

He sat the case down on the dresser, as she turned off her coms. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, as she walked towards him, and reached to turned off his coms. 

"No-" he started.

“Waiting for our getaway car,” she answered.  “Have a little time to kiss.  I mean, kill.” 

“This really isn’t necessary,” he answered, shrugging at her. 

“It really, _really_ is,” she said insistently, running her hands up his lapels.

“You’re a nice man.  You deserve a nice first kiss.”

“Lisa Trank, Fifth Grade.  I died.  It’s a technicality.” 

“What if I just want to kiss you?” 

“IIII’m your boss?” 

“A technicality,” she said, fluttering her eyes at him, grabbing one of her heels from her foot and tossing it away, then the other until she was shorter than him again. 

“Sadly, you are correct.” 

He watched her, wondering what she was going to do next, then she stood up on her toes and gave him a tiny, sweet kiss against his mouth. 

“I’m glad you made it back.  Sir.” 

“Thanks,” he said, hesitating, then leaning towards her, his hand against the small of her back, as her lips just parted. 

Lights from the Quinjet flooded the windows of the room. 

“Looks like our ride is here,” she squinted, stepping back, then holding a hand out towards the window. 

He swiped the suitcase off the dresser.  

“Ready when you are,” he said, switching back on his coms as she did the same. 

The glass vibrated then shattered outwards, setting off a perimeter alarm. 

He took her hand in his free one and they jumped out of the window. 

Together.  

Lowering her down into the Quinjet hatch, he handed her the suitcase, and then followed after as security guards' bullets bounced off the hull. 

“They’ve got enough people there for a small army,” Bobbi said, waving at one of the guards through the window.

She turned back at them from the cockpit.  “How did you manage to get in and out so clean?” 

“Lots of preparation, and PDA,” she answered, strapping herself in. “Totally makes people uncomfortable.” 

“Ah, “Bobbi said, nodding.  “Works every time.  SHIELD Handbook.  Page 54, I believe?” 

“I think you’re right,” she replied, stealing a look over at Coulson. 

“Nice dress,” Bobbi added, giving her a once-over before putting the jet into high gear as they pulled away from the penthouse suite.

She looked across the way at Coulson in his nice suit, arms folded against his chest in silence with a scrutinizing look on his face. 

“That was fun,” Coulson said, smirking over at her.   

“We should do it again sometime.”  


End file.
